cityofsinfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Sin Wiki
Welcome to the City of Sin Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! The Plot Ever since the discovery of the Mayan calendar and the ominous sudden stop on December 21, 2012, people had speculated the reason for its sudden end. As the day grew nearer, society became more and more obsessed with the thing and its possible meaning. It was two days before the dreaded day arrived that a massive earthquake swallowed half of California, and parts of Oregon and Washington. Nuclear meltdowns occurred in many nuclear reactors and radiation devastated many areas, causing radiation poisoning and death. A secret lab, based in San Francisco had been working on viruses for biological warfare. Many of the viruses were released into the air and carried on the wind through radioactive clouds. When these viruses reached people, 80% of them died. Some recovered only to find their bodies had mutated, giving them super powers. Some were infected by a mutated strain of rabies that killed all humans who came into contact with it, only for them to rise again as zombies. This virus spread like wildfire, devastating most of the human population. Lurking in the shadows for millennia were the Vampires and Lycans. Their struggle for survival was nearly unbearable as they watched their food source diminish. The Vampires and Lycans were not immune to the rabies virus. As a matter of fact, it turned them in to giant monstrosities in a constant rabid lycan state. The vampires had no choice but to step in, and they did. First they had to make livable places for the humans to live. All over the world, Vampires gathered together and rebuilt major cities and, with the discovery of elementals, power and water were restored. The Vampires employed the elementals to keep the air and water clean in these cities. Most of them were built and ready for habitation by 2040. It is now the year 2070 and there are now 50 cities around the world. One of them is New Vegas, located in what used to be Nevada. It opened for habitation in 2040. The city is split in to 6 sectors; a Magistrate runs each one. The largest sector is the home of the largest casino in the city, The Valhalla. The casino owners form a counsel to run the city, headed by Thor Ericsson, the oldest vampire in the city and owner of The Valhalla. The vampires gathered with humans they could and brought them to the city. In return for living in the city each human is required to donate one pint of blood per month, it is mandatory. The vampire security force aka the VSF enforces this with also serves as the police department. The Lycans, knowing they were in just as much danger on the outside, migrated to the city, lost in the crowd, unknown to the vampires. They found their way into old Las Vegas, which is now called the Undercity. The Vampires have a lab in the catacombs below the city but above the Undercity that has pathways from each casino leading to the lab. There experiments to find a cure for the zombie virus are done as well as experiments in human cloning. At the same time all this was happening, war broke out in heaven. The humans on earth are on their own as God is busy with his war. Periodically, angels and demons fall in a fiery decent to earth. If they survive, they make their way to the cities or other human settlements and try to make the best of their existence until the war is over. Outside the city, not too far from New Vegas, lies Haven. Haven is a human stronghold where Vampires and Lycans are unwelcome. They live on a 100-acre area of land, safe behind walls of stone and steel. They are constantly under attack by zombies but they manage to defend themselves with guns and firepower they steal from the city. They also have a separate farm where they grow their own crops, breed cows and chickens for meat and horses for transportation. The farm is surrounded by and electric fence that requires constant monitoring. So, who will you be? A Vampire running the show? A Lycan in hiding? An Angel working for the greater good? A Demon causing havoc? Or a Rebel, struggling to make it on your own? All is possible in New Vegas. Come and play. Category:Browse Category:Contents Category:Content